


Don't Tease Me!

by matryoshkaa



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Boyfriends, Boys Kissing, Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Face-Masks, Fluff, Han Jisung | Han is Whipped, Holding Hands, Kissing, Lee Minho | Lee Know is Whipped, M/M, Masks, Teasing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, based off of skz-talker go USA
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-23 05:57:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20003440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matryoshkaa/pseuds/matryoshkaa
Summary: And as Jisung cranes his neck forwards a bit, Minho can't help but throw all caution to the wind. He can imagine perfectly in his mind that Jisung's lips are puckered behind the thin fabric of his face-mask. That, paired with his round, playful eyes is just enough to make his heart melt into a soft puddle of affection and adoration.He's just that cute.(Or; Minho and Jisung love to kiss, even if it's through the thin fabric of a black face-mask. They're just cute like that.)





	Don't Tease Me!

Minho and Jisung kiss. _A lot._

They kiss in the morning after they wake up tangled around each other, lazily pressing their lips together before begrudgingly tearing apart to get ready for the day's schedules. Its not uncommon for them to kiss throughout the day, either. Sometimes it's a drawn out press of the lips in between songs during dance practice, or a quick peck when the cameras are turned away during filming. 

Or when the cameras are aimed right at them — but they know that part will always end up getting cut out. Plus, the cameramen are relatively cool about it. Sometimes. 

But what can they say? They like their kisses, and too long without sharing one may as well lead to withdrawal. 

"Minho," Jisung whines. The sound is muffled by the black face-mask pulled snug over his face, as well as the loud chatter and bustle of the city and its inhabitants around them. Despite them having been to New York before, the foreign city seems noisier and more anxiety-inducing then before. He and Jisung stick close together, arms twisted around each other just to ensure that they don't lose each other among the busy streets around them. 

Minho offers the boy a bored, curious look. It's just for the cameras, though — had they been alone at the dorms, Minho would have melted at the tone. Jisung holds a portable camera just a foot away from their faces, though, so it'll have to suffice. _For now, at least._ "Huh?"

"Kiss me," he says in a teasing voice, but Minho can still hear the underlying whiny tone behind it. They both know they _can't_ kiss out in public, but they're also in America, at a time and place where they (hopefully) won't be immediately spotted and recognized by any STAYs who happen to be around. Plus, Jisung has a face-mask and cap on, while Minho has his hood pulled up covering half of his face. 

And as Jisung cranes his neck forwards a bit, Minho can't help but throw all caution to the wind. He can imagine perfectly in his mind that Jisung's lips are puckered behind the thin fabric of his face-mask. That, paired with his round, playful eyes is just enough to make his heart melt into a soft puddle of affection and adoration. _He's just that cute._

Minho juts his lips out comically in retaliation, much like a duck, in the same way he takes many of his pictures to post on social media (in the same way that Jisung likes to _make fun of him for_ , but that's besides the point!). He leans in just until their faces are inches apart. Minho swears he can see the galaxy in Jisung's eyes with how sparkly they are, whether it's from the city lights around them or something else... Have his eyes always been this bright? 

They stare at each other for a moment, gazes switching from their eyes to their mouths (covered or otherwise). If one of them were to lean in just a little bit...

Jisung pulls away first, looking towards the camera in his hands again and ready to play off their act of affection as a joke. They've done so hundreds of times before, and by now it seems almost like a second nature. But Minho doesn't want it to be a joke — he wants to kiss his boyfriend, for heaven's sake!

Minho sucks in an impatient breath and grabs Jisung's wrist, making sure the camera is aimed right at them as he cups Jisung's chubby cheek with a glove-covered hand. He _wants_ people to see, wants people to knows that this is his _boyfriend_ and Korea's crappy standards won't change that. Jisung faces him with wide eyes, but before he can even react, Minho swiftly closes the distance between them and gently presses their lips together through the fabric of Jisung's face mask. The younger boy's free hand flies up to the back of his neck, pulling Minho ever-so closer. 

The 'kiss' only lasts a few seconds, but they both pull away with flustered faced and shy, endeared smiles. Minho has never felt quite as soft as he feels now, basking in the feeling of Jisung's small hand wrapped snug around the back of his neck, fingers curled just slightly into the hair at the nape. 

"Was that really necessary?" Jisung asks in a whine, but Minho can tell he's smiling by the way his round eyes bunch up into crescents, bright and shiny from the reflective lights strung all along the city walls. 

"Very," he remarks simply, pulling his hand away from Jisung's face and locking it with the one around his neck, holding Jisung's smaller hand in between his own two larger ones. He rocks back on his heels with a teasing frown. "What, you don't like my kisses now?"

Jisung shakes his head and hums thoughtfully, eyebrows furrowing playfully. "Not through my mask, no."

"You told me to, though?" Minho clicks his tongue, "You just love to whine, don't you, baby?"

"No!" Jisung complains, only proving his point further. "Maybe, maybe not. I meant it as a joke, though."

"So you didn't want a kiss then?"

Jisung's shoulders hunch inwards as he shyly scuffles closer into Minho's space, lowering the camera away from their faces. Minho blinks. He almost forgot they were still filming, but that's just what having a boy like Jisung around you does — it absolutely muddles your mind until it's completely soft and melted and all you can do is _stare_ , because Jisung's _that_ pretty. Minho can't handle it. 

"I want the real thing, Minho."

They both flush at the shyly uttered words, as if they're all the way back a few years to when they had only just began dating. It's cute, Minho thinks, that just a few softly spoken words can turn them into blushy messes. He also thinks it's cute how Jisung's ears go visibly red under his cap from embarrassment, but that's besides the point. 

He ignores the heat spreading across his own face, splashing across his cheeks and marking him a flustered rosy pink for all the world to see. 

Before he can retort some teasing remark (despite his embarrassment, he's always been confident in his words), a firm hand lands itself on his shoulder, shocking not only him but also Jisung as the touch knocks them both out of the little world they had been stuck in. 

"You can do _the real thing_ at home," Chan scolds quietly, a teasing smirk lifting the corners of his lips not-so discreetly. Despite the open acceptance, his gaze is still stern in warning as he pushes the two younger boys to continue trudging through the streets of the city. 

As Jisung lifts the camera in his hands back up to continue filming properly, the two share a quick glance, satisfied smiles on their faces even at the act of getting caught. Minho hears one of the other members — _definitely_ Hyunjin, when he thinks about it later — snicker from behind them, but he can't find the courage in himself to glare at the offending boy. 

And despite knowing that they'll surely be teased over the matter for the rest of the night, and watched closely by Chan for as long as they stay out in public, Minho grabs Jisung's hand and interlocks their fingers snugly, uncaring of the warning stare he feels on the back of his head. He couldn't care less if others saw the display of skinship, especially when it's so common among them — all of them, even. The two share a knowing glance. 

They've got plans for when the night is over, the glance says. Or, rather, whenever Chan takes his eyes off them for even a second.


End file.
